


Heat

by blakefancier



Category: Justice League: Gods & Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernan is hot and Kirk appreciates that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another fandom? What's my problem?

Hernan’s mouth is hot like fire, like sunshine, like blood. It sears across Kirk’s skin, marking him, pale skin branded. The bruises fade quickly, but hours later Kirk can still feel them, a path of sensitivity that he can’t help touching.

He tells himself that it’s only amusement that keeps Hernan coming back, but it’s too late. He’s too far gone. But then he always has been, since that first night on the dock, when Hernan offered him a hand, a place, a mission. 

Kirk knows he should probably care that he is left reeling by their time together, but he is too dazed by Hernan’s heat.


End file.
